Timothy
by Gingersplash of Time
Summary: Collar, check. Twolegs, check. Cream, check. Timothy actually enjoys being a kittypet. Why live in the forest? But when he finds his real family lie in a clan, he visits them. Timothy fights a few battles, falls in love, and becomes a warrior. But will he leave, or stay? The decision is final. Nothing can change that.
1. Prologue and Alliances

**Hello. My name is Gingerspash of TimeClan. This is my second fanfiction. The first one I haven't updated in a while, but this story will go somewhere. It is about a kittypet named Timothy, who actually likes being a housecat. The prologue is below. Enjoy!**

Shadowclan

Leader  Coolstar-light grey tom with pale blue eyes

Deputy Thistleflight-dark brown black dappled she cat with grey eyes

Apprentice Strawpaw

Med Cat Yellowfang-old dark grey she cat

Apprentice Runningpaw

Warriors Greyleaf-long furred grey tom with darker spots, yellow eyes

Tawnyheart-silvery blue she cat with yellow eyes

Crossedtail-tortoiseshell she cat with broken tail

Apprentice Smokepaw

Nightpelt-black tom with green eyes

Pondtail-ginger she cat with hazel eyes

Leaffly-white she cat with creamy brown stripes and blue eyes

Clawface-battle scarred brown tom

Apprentice Littlepaw

Stumpytail-brown tabby tom

Featherfur-black she cat with silver black

Patchclaw-dark brown tom

Cinderfur-thin grey tom

Tallpoppy-long legged light brown tabby she cat

Apprentices Strawpaw-golden brown she cat with green eyes. Thistleflight

Runningpaw-small gray and white tom. Yellowfang

Smokepaw-silver and black tom with amber eyes. Crossedtail

Littlepaw-very small tabby tom. Clawface

Queens Dawncloud-small tabby she cat

Brightflower-black and white she cat

Darksong-black she cat with blue eyes

Kits Wetkit-dark grey tabby tom. Dawncloud

Brownkit-light reddish brown tom. Dawncloud

Icekit-white she cat with blue eyes. Darksong

Elders Ashheart-thin grey tom

Prologue-

Joey looked up from where he was sitting on the vet's floor. He was kneading his thumbs together earnestly. He glanced at the Doctor as she came in. "How's the kitten?" he asked nervously. The vet laughed. "He'll be all right. I'm glad you found him when you did. How did you come by him?" Joey thought back to a couple of hours ago.

He and his friends were driving to a school dance. They were in the 10th grade, and the music in the car was loud. Everybody was laughing his or her heads off. Adam was in the passenger seat, while Christopher, Joanna, and Nikki in the way back. Joey had been about to drive past the junkyard, (or "Dumpsterland" as they called it) when Nikki squinted her eyes and said, "Wait a sec, and pull over." Joanna grinned. "What, ghost got your tongue?" Adam and Christopher roared with laughter and fist bumped her. Her jokes didn't even make sense. Nikki turned around. "No, I'm serious, guys. That looks like a kitten or a puppy over there." She pointed to a spot next to the trees. Indeed, it did look like a furry blob.

Joey sighed and stood up, slamming his door as he went past it. "I'll be right back." It was very quiet, except for the whispers of the wind in the trees. His shoes made loud crunching noises on the leaves as he came closer. Joey kneeled down and peered at a black and white kitten. It seemed to be fine, just a little dazed. Joey frowned. What was it doing out here? He gently picked it up, and placed it in a pocket, making sure it had room to breathe. He walked slowly, as not to disturb the kitten.

"Aww. It's so cute!" Joanna exclaimed loudly. Joey mouthed the words 'Don't-disturb-it', and made the Shhh gesture. "I'm going to take it to the animal hospital. It's only a couple blocks from school. " He whispered. "Okay, so we have a plan," Adam whispered back, "Now get in and drive." Joey passed the kitten softly to Nikki, and sat down. The car came to life and they were off. It was already pretty dark out, so he dropped them off quickly, parked the car, and walked to the hospital. Then here he was, talking to the vet.

"The kitten is fine. He just seems a little confused. Have you looked at his eyes yet?" Doctor Peterson mused. Joey felt a shiver go up his spine. "No. Is there something wrong with them?" "Oh, no, its just they are a little, strange. " He turned over the sleeping kitten so he was on his back, and opened the eyes a little. The eyes were a brilliant, shining gold. "Hmmm." The vet motioned for him to put the kitten down again. "What were you planning on doing with him?" She said plainly. "I was going to take him home, if that's alright with you. My twin sister loves cats." Joey stated. And also, he felt like that kitten should be given a good home.

"Of course that's all right with me! I'm glad you are giving him a chance. Some people just dump strays in here." She sighed, "It breaks my heart." It was sad when people did that. "I agree." He said. The doctor handed him the cat, and said calmly, "I've already given him the shots so he doesn't get infected. Its your choice if you want him to have kittens with another cat." Joey thought for a moment. "I'll come back with a decision. He's a little young."

As he was about to push back the door to leave, Doctor Peterson called, "What's his name?" Joey twisted his head and smiled. "Timothy."


	2. Pit

Timothy sat on top of his house folk's fence, staring into the forest. It seemed like a waste of time to him, living in the wild. How could cats survive there? They had all heard the stories of the "great" Clans of cats. Coldness, starvation, and battle didn't sound like much fun to him. Why not just get some two legs?

Timothy licked a white paw before jumping into his garden. His white legs, chest, and tail stood out from the black in the shadows. The garden was fairly big, with a pond for fishing, and lots of trees. A huge dog was chained near the den. Asleep. It was annoying, but not dangerous. All the dog did was chase its tail, Timothy thought in disdain. He turned to face the moonlight. Too bright. He shivered. Too cold.

He quickly turned into his house folk's den. All was dark except for a flickering box of with moving pictures in the next room. His twolegs had kits, a boy and a girl. The kits seemed old, but younger than their father. The girl noticed him and motioned on the couch. "TIMOTHY!" she called. Without noticing, the twolegs seemed to shout. Timothy leapt, smiling. It was warm on the couch. The boy stood and moved into the room Timothy had just been in. He started to feel drowsy. The girl cuddled him close to her. A few minutes later, the boy came back with a bowl of cream. Delicious. He lapped it up, thirsty. Why dogs lived without it, he did not know. Timothy felt his eyelids dropping, and welcomed it.

When he woke, the kits were gone. He shakily stood up, and nimbly ran outside. Thankfully it wasn't full day. He couldn't have stood it. Sunlight was not liked. A cool breeze blew the thoughts outside of his head. A sniff of the air scented rain coming. Timothy shrugged. Oh well if he got wet. He walked and pounced on the fence, dragging himself over it. Right now the forest seemed so- a twig cracked. Timothy snapped his head to the marshy land in the forest. His eyes widened.

A group of cats was walking towards the border. There was a young golden brown she cat, an older spotted grey tom, a ginger she cat, and a dark brown she cat leading. She seemed to be scolding the golden brown one. He purred, and quickly ducked his body down when the tom looked over. It wouldn't do to get in a fight with the warrior cats, Timothy thought, flexing his claws. Not that he had any battle skills. The vet, or "Cutter" took care of that. He had been to it once as a kit, then again at 12 moons. Timothy dared a glance over the top and breathed a sigh of relief when the cats weren't there. Movement flickered in the edge of his vision, and he whirled around, visibly relaxing when he saw it was just his old neighbors, Ruby and Socks. Timothy spotted their mother Quince on the deck. She noticed him too, and bounded over.

"Hello Quince!" he called. "Hi Timothy," she replied. "A fine day, isn't it?" "Yes, the forest cats have been patrolling their border. She sniffed. "Do you think they could have taken Tiny?" It had been moons since her other son Tiny had disappeared through a hole in their fence. Ruby had broken down about what she and Socks and done. At least now they felt sorry. "I don't know, but that doesn't seem like something they would do. I'll keep an eye out for him." He said. "Oh, tell Socks I say hi before their house folk leave," he replied in afterthought. Timothy gracefully landed on his patio. Quince dipped her head to him and stalked to her children.

He yawned. Time to see what his other neighbor was doing. His name was Pit, and most of the other housecats thought he was crazy. Considering how Pit rambled on about life and death, Timothy wouldn't be surprised. However, he wasn't in his garden today. Timothy craned his head. Where was he? "Are you looking for Pit?" In front of him was Dalia, a young she cat. He looked around. "Yeah, where is he? He's usually in his garden." She shook her brown head. "Timothy, Pit's dead."

Sadness rose up inside him. Timothy had a fondness for the old tomcat, no matter how odd he was. "He was run over by a truck," Daliah continued. "And the twolegs never looked back. They stood in silence until the sun was fully out. "See ya around!" she called, vanishing. He blinked. "Bye. . ." The quietness swallowed his voice. Clearing his mind, Timothy padded through his kitty door. All was still.

His twolegs woke up before dawn and came home after dark. In the leaf bare moons, he would feel very lonely. He didn't even have any parents. Timothy vaguely remembered a pelt lying next to his as a kit, but all memories were lost. Sighing, he curled his tail around his nose and closed his eyes tight.

Little did Timothy know, life was about to change.

But for the better, or for the worse?


End file.
